What Happened to Musa!
by lostxinxinterpretation
Summary: Musa's summer took a change for the worst when her father introduced her to his new girlfriend. She reacted the only way she could, she changed. Can her friends save her from herself and the curse before it's too late? A/N:I have a plot now! R&R MusaRiven
1. Chapter 1

Musa walked through the halls of Alfea alone. It had been a long summer and she had to come back earlier than normal. Her dad had a new girlfriend and no matter how hard Musa tried to accept her, she just couldn't. She wasn't her mother, she never would be.

She had changed so much over the summer. Would her friends even recognize her? She had cut her hair drastically, some points even poked up like cow licks but way cuter, of course. She had dyed it dark red and it was fried from too much straightening. Her clothes were darker but not goth-ish. No, her friends would not recognize her. Riven definitely wouldn't.

They were so close by the end of the year, almost joined at the hip. When the girlfriend moved in she had become distant and he had eventually stopped calling. If only she could make it up to him, if he would give her another chance. To explain what had happened, at least. Away from home, she could think. She knew she had to eventually tell everyone what was going on, why she had changed. Riven was first though, always first.

Lost in thought, Musa hadn't been paying attention to where she was going. She bumped into Mrs. Griselda with an 'oofh' and fell to the floor, spilling her library books everywhere. "Please watch where you are going Ms….? Actually, who are you?"

"Musa Nebula. I know I changed a lot over the summer but it's still me." Musa sneezed from all the dust still swirling on the floor. _Wow. These books haven't been used in months. _

"Well, Ms. Nebula. I hope you learn to look where you're going." Griselda was scowling, something Musa welcomed with a warm smile.

"Thanks Mrs. G, for being so constant. I can always count on you to look at us girls like you're disappointed."

"Well, uh, you're…You're welcome, I suppose. Listen Ms. Nebula, if there's anything you need to talk about, well, um, Mrs. Faragonda and I are always here. There's also the school therapist. Look after self Musa." With that Griselda turned and walked away.

_That was weird. _Musa's phone vibrated, alerting her to a text. She hadn't received one in a month. She flipped open the phone and read.

**I'm outside and I'm coming up. We gotta talk. -Riv**

_Uh-oh. This could be bad. _Musa could feel the panic creeping up inside her. With shaky legs and sweaty palms, Musa walked toward the entrance on the first floor, tapping away at the keys of her phone.

**I'll meet you at the East Door. You won't recognize me so I'll talk first. –M**

**Can't wait. -Riv**


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Okay guys, as much as I love writing this just to be writing, I do love reviews. Let me know what you think is good, what isn't, or what needs to changed. Thanks. xoxo lostxinxinterpretation

--

Musa stopped to catch her breath. There he was, Riven. Musa was so not ready for this. _Chillax Muse, it's just Riven. _She straightened her shirt, teased her hair, and took a long and well needed, deep breath, calming her nerves.

"Hey."

Riven turned around and stared at the odd girl standing in front of him. Finally, he seemed to realize who she was. "Musa?"

"Hey." God, she sounded like an idiot.

"Wh-what happened to you? You look…" He ran his hand through his hair, searching for the right word. "Different."

"Yeah. You needed to talk to me about something?" She shifted nervously, from one foot to the other.

Riven allowed himself to stare at her for another second before speaking. "Let's take a walk, shall we?" He was obviously not expecting to see a completely different Musa.

"Shall we? Since when do you say 'Shall we?'" She wanted to laugh at him before poking him in the ribs and kissing him, showing that she was only playing. Now was not the time though. Whatever he needed to say was important, apparently, and until she knew whether it was good or bad, there was no room for playing.

He seemed to ignore her prod and kept silent until they reached the gate to the Alfea Gardens, then he started.

"I was worried about you. You seemed so harsh and distant the last time we talked. You didn't sound interested anymore. I figured something was going on at home and I tried to bring it up a few times but you changed the subject so fast. I assumed you wanted some space so I didn't call for a few days and when you didn't call me back, I got even more worried. I tried to call you several times after that but I always hung up before the seccond ring because I thought you'd dump when you answered."

"Riven-." Musa thought she knew where this was going and she didn't want it to.

He cut her off. "Tell me what's going on Musa. I can help."

She stopped walking and stred at the Hibiscus flowers for a second, then she turned and began to speak. "Alright, I'll talk. Dad…he has a new girlfriend, fiance…and we…we don't get along…at all. It was just so…sudden and I felt so…betrayed. Then she told me that- and then she-." She trailed off, not sure if she wanted to tell him everything. No, not yet. Someday though.

"Told you what? What'd she do, Musa?"

Musa turned away, not wanting to look at him. She couldn't, she would talk. He'd make her, just by looking at her the way that he did so often. He could make her do anything he wanted, with just a look. He had that affect on her.

Riven sighed, she apparently wasn't saying anything else. He'd bring it up later and she'd tell him then, or one of her friends. Stella or Flora maybe. He'd call them tomorrow.

He turned her around and pulled her into him, letting the smell of her shmpoo intoxicate him. "Ok, don't tell me. Let's go see a movie instead."

"I don't know Riven, I have to-."

"Moulin Rouge is playing. It's your favorite. I'll even throw in free Twizzlers and M&M's. I'll let you mix 'em with my Popcorn." He hoped she'd take the bait. She always did, but this was a different Musa, one he didn't know. _Please take the bait, please._

She sighed. "Okay, let me get my jacket."


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: This is where the plot starts. I had to make the story go faster because I'm already starting to lose interest. I hop you don't mind. Anyway, enjoy and don't forget to review. Love! Lostxinxtranslation

"I'm worried about Musa. She's so pale and fragile. She won't even let me touch her." Riven confided in the raven-haired boy sitting across from him. Helia had decided to take it upon himself to find out why Riven was suddenly so concerned with his girlfriend. It had just seemed odd.

"I do have to agree that she seemed… skitish at Pixie Village a few days ago. All the girls are worried too. According to Flora, she can't transform either. They've been in school for two weeks and Musa's already flunking three classes." Helia attempted to pick up the hot pizza again. Cooler this time, but cheese oozed off the side and half of the toppings fell to the floor. Helia sighed and tried the other piece, with both hands this time.

"Something happened over the summer, Heels. I know it. I just need her to tell me what."

"Maybe you should recruit Stella, they seem closer this year. Maybe she can find out for you. Excuse me." Helia's phone vibrated on the wooden table. "Hello? … Flora calm down, what's with all the screaming? … Oh no, we're on our way."

"Let me guess, Stella broke a nail." Riven hated when they had to assist the silly emergencies of the high-strung fairy.

Helia looked across the table, scowling. As his look shifted from annoyance to worry, the lone hero froze with concern.

"Musa?"

"She went for a walk in the woods two nights ago and she hasn't returned yet. Faragonda's organized a search party and she wants us to lead it, now." He reached for his jacket and when he looked back up Riven was already out the door.

Musa woke with a slight headache. She was cold and her bed wasn't quite as comfortable as she remembered. She fumbled around for the silent alarm. Where was that thing? Turning, she realized she wasn't in her room anymore. In fact, she wasn't in a 

room at all. It was too dark and there was water dripping somewhere. She could smell a faint scent, mold. Where was she?

"Ah, my darling. You're awake." A sharp voice sounded from the dark depth.

"Sheryl? Is that you? Where am I, what's going on?" Musa knew her voice was suddenly full of terror. She hissed as the twin marks on her neck burned. Oh no, she thought. It's finally happening.

"The Master will be here to see you shortly. You'll make a wonderful sacrifice to raise his bride. Unfortuately, you have to be one of us first." Sheryl walked into view, only a faint outline of her body. "Do you know what we are, dear?"

Musa shaked her head yes, in vain. It was too dark to see the movement. She cleared her throat. "Yea, I think so. Am I turning into a…" She took a deep breath and released, "A… vampire?"

"Yes. Once you exchange blood with the Master, it shall be time for the sacrifice."

Musa bowed her head and cried, silently praying to the gods that Riven would find her. If only she'd told him sooner.

A quiet noise from a puddle of water woke her from the thought. "Well, this just won't do. You're friends have started to search for you." Sheryl spoke to something on the ceiling, a bat perhaps. "Saeth, take care of them. They cannot interfere."

Once again, Musa began to weep.


End file.
